Artificial Love
by midnightwintersolstice
Summary: She was an android, created purposely for pleasing and easing the world’s hardships. He was a human, stoic and hurting, shunned from the world as a loner. HitsuHina
1. Her Release

**Summary:** She was an android, created purposely for pleasing and easing the world's hardships. He was a human, stoic and hurting, shunned from the world as a loner. HitsuHina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

--

Her Release

A pair of luscious honeyed brown eyes opened, scanning the room and her surroundings. Her hair cascaded slightly over her shoulders, a hazel dark brown color with slight black highlights.

"So you're awake?" A smooth, velvet voice asked.

The android looked at him, cocking her head slightly to the side. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Aizen chuckled. He was the head of the International Developing Agency of Scientists. The IDAS. The creation they had been working on undercover was none other than the girl standing before him. It took many years of research, adjusting, testing and devotion, but they managed to create the perfect human android. _Hinamori Momo._ She was artificially created to look specifically like a human and have such traits and attributes. Designed to be physically fit, intelligent, hard-working, loyal and strong, she was the first model for their products. With the exception of her heart, brain and nervous system; she was a mere human.

"Tell me your name..." Aizen asked the girl softly, but demandingly.

The girl looked up. Hazel met a dark chestnut. This was the person who created her, spent hours on working on her to perfection, yet she did not want to answer. Overwhelming pain engulfed her body and her mind refused to do anything. She knew at the very least that she could be permanently shut down if she did not produce an answer for him. Pondering a bit before deciding to answer, she spoke in an almost inaudible sound. "Hinamori Momo..."

"Good girl, let's get you dressed." He handed Momo a simple pink dress with faded silver swirls, laces and frills, a pair of peach-colored sandals with cerulean straps and an oddly colored pill. "Eat this, it will ease the pain," he coaxed in a soft but in a concerned voice, not wanting to scare the girl, but letting her know that it was important. Without much argument, Momo immediately took the pill and swallowed it effortlessly.

"Who are you?" It was a simple question that Momo had been wondering. She knew that he was her creator but nothing more.

He smiled upon hearing her words. "I, as you may already have figured out, developed you to be an important product to the world. Depending on your success with the family I have assigned you to, I will develop more of your kin to free the world of its hardships and enrich it with many possibilities. Your task, young Hinamori, is to assess the Hitsugaya family for three months, whether by assisting them in their daily routine, being a personal maid, or satisfying and pleasuring the needs of them. Regardless of your task from them, you must obey it." There was something about his voice that Momo feared. Danger, bitterness, demand, anger, pain, could all be heard tinted in his tone.

Reluctantly, she uttered a soft 'yes' and changed into her provided clothing items.

"As expected, those clothes fit you very well. Follow me," Aizen instructed. Without a word, she stumbled over to Aizen and began trailing behind him, trying to control her legs, unaware of what she would be going through for the next three months. She tried to predict what the Hitsugaya family would be like. _Strange, charming, bitter, or happy?_ No, she was wrong. She wondered if she could be of some use to them. Little did she know, she'd be the one to change their lives completely.

--

"Mr. Hitsugaya, I thank you again for helping me test out my latest creation."

"Not at all, it is my pleasure."

Hinamori watched curiously as her master and the father of the Hitsugaya family discuss matters on her, holding on to Aizen's sleeve all the same. They were nothing as she had imagined! Their faces showed loneliness, want, hatred, and sadness, but their eyes showed something more. _Anxiousness._ She tried to suppress a giggle but failed miserably, earning a resounding slap across her cheek.

"Show some respect, Momo!" Aizen's anger could be heard easily. Momo apologized for her behavior; she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oi, don't be so hard on her," a cold voice stated. Momo glanced at the person who had tried to defend her. Her eyes widened. He was gorgeous. He had a beautifully shaped face with piercing cerulean-green eyes, ivory-like skin and spiky bleached hair, he was the most attractive person, well, the _only_ attractive person she'd seen in her life.

Instinctively; she reached out and ruffled his hair, smiling. "Who said you could touch me?" A hand grabbed her wrist and pushed her away. Aizen pulled her roughly in front of him and held her there firmly.

"I'm very sorry about her rudeness; she doesn't know proper etiquette yet."

"No, no, it's fine, really." Mr. Hitsugaya flashed a fake smile.

"Please call me on her progress and if there is anything wrong. Again, this is greatly appreciated. I will be taking my leave now."

Aizen got up to leave, but not before glaring harshly at Momo. She, feeling very guilty as if she had done something wrong, immediately stabbed herself with the nearest sharp object she could find. Everyone was shocked, excluding Aizen, who had calmly opened the door and slammed it behind him.

"Toshiro, please kindly escort her to her room and get her some bandages. Bring her down after."

"Tch, fine." The stoic white-haired boy was not happy about the new guest; he had no wanted this in the first place, a girl android coming to live with them? Please, he had enough trouble darting away from the many fan-girls at school. Furthermore, a suicidal _android_? He took a glance at Momo's bleeding arm, and then at her face. She was smiling radiantly. "Tch, figures, stupid android."

He grabbed the first-aid kit out of the bathroom and began to wash off the blood. "Shiro-chan!" He flinched. Did she just call him what he think she said? He glared at Momo. "Don't **ever **call me that again. You are just an emotionless bot, sent here to make our lives easier. You have no place in this family, just a **thing** to replace my sister!" Finishing that statement, he stomped out of the room, leaving a confused Momo behind.

--

Momo was confused. She had only called him 'Shiro-chan', a cute nickname she had thought up upon hearing Toshiro's father call him by his name. Why did he get so upset? And what did he mean by 'replacement for his sister'? She shrugged. Nevertheless, she did enjoy living in an actual house. Everyone seemed fairly nice and she enjoyed having the company of a family, even if she did not have a status in it. Maybe she'd stay here forever, she wanted to learn more about Toshiro. Or maybe not.

--

**A/N:** Sorry that was pretty bad. xD I have the whole plot figured out already and I promise it will get interesting later on! I hope you liked it, despite the errors/badness of it.

**Please review! Constructive criticism/comments welcomed; but please no bashing/flaming. I will update as soon as I can.**


	2. His Loss

**Summary:** She was an android, created purposely for pleasing and easing the world's hardships. He was a human, stoic and hurting, shunned from the world as a loner. HitsuHina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

--

His Loss

Finishing up her arm, she quickly walked out of the room and downstairs. The house was very large, much larger than the small containing facility she'd stayed in while developing. She smiled as she gazed at the many paintings on the creamy colored walls. They were signed with a messy scribble that she presumed was Toshiro's. _They look so sad, _she thought. The painting beside her depicted a broken doll; covered and stained in blood, crying. _Why?_ As she wandered into the dining room, she noticed that the house was filled with many childish items; little toys, balls, doll sets. Momo wondered who they belonged to.

"Android, come." She heard the voice of Toshiro's father in the room next to the one she was in, and hurried over. "You will serve as our maid for the next three months. Should you fail to do anything we ask, we will send you back and you will be trashed."

"Trashed?" She frowned sadly. That word was hurtful; she wanted to belong somewhere. She knew she wasn't a human; but she still wanted a place in this world.

"Yes." Mr. Hitsugaya motioned Hinamori to come and she did so, only to be rewarded with a sharp needle in her arm. She squeaked; it did not hurt but made her arm and soon the rest of her body numb, before she toppled over.

"What was that?" Toshiro demanded. He had been sitting behind the sofa; watching everything. It pained him to see the android hurt, and gave her a look of pity. He hated her, but he couldn't help but feel sympathy.

"A serum that will make her more obedient. Please bring her up to her room." Toshiro sighed. He did not want to have any part in this mess; but it was all for him. Why? Why couldn't he just be left alone?

He settled the girl down slowly in the old room that had served no purpose for the past two years. Taking one last glance, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

--

Momo woke up to several noises that could be heard clearly, advancing closer to her. She sat up, and noticed she was not in the room she was in before. The room was old and musty; the scent of old could be sniffed clearly. She glanced at the bed she was sitting on. A normal, bunk bed with white sheets, stuffed animals lining the top. There were many cabinets and drawers, tables and chairs in the room. _So this must be my room._

Suddenly, the door-knob jiggled and opened slightly. "Ah! Momo-chan!" She turned to see who had called her. A beautiful woman with orange-blonde hair and sparkling turquoise eyes stared at her with a smile on her face. She looked somewhat older than herself; with a rather large chest.

"Umm..." She wasn't sure how to respond. She didn't even know the woman for gods' sake.

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku. I'm Toshiro's classmate. Nice to meet you! I came over to see if it was true, that Toshiro really got an android! I've heard all about you already! Ah, sorry if I'm rambling on and on I'm just really excited, I mean, I've never really met a real android and it's just not everyday that I get to visit one..."

Momo listened contently as she went on and on before smiling warmly. "Sorry, I talk too much don't I?" Momo shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"You're a very nice girl Momo. Is there anything you want to know about Toshiro or about me?"

This was her chance. She could ask about everything she wanted to know about him, but somehow, the idea wasn't as appealing as before. She didn't want to eavesdrop on his life, but she was very curious.

"Um, well...Rangiku-san...Toshiro called me a 'replacement for his sister'. What does he mean?" It was the only question Momo really wanted to know. It struck her as important if she was to live with him for three months.

Rangiku sighed. She knew that Momo would have to know the truth sooner or later. "You sure about this?"

"Yes, absolutely." Momo replied with certainty and desperation.

"Alright, well...Toshiro wasn't always this cold...he was actually nice and very sociable before. He loved making friends and he was always very considerate of people. He had a little sister, Karin, whom he always liked to tease and play soccer with." Rangiku paused, making sure Momo understood everything.

"What happened to his little sister?" She asked calmly. In truth, she was afraid of the answer. Whatever it was, it was the reason why Toshiro was so cold and uncaring now.

Shifting uncomfortably, Rangiku continued. "Two years ago, Toshiro's friends and him were fooling around in the house with a soccer ball. Karin and his mother were making dinner when the soccer ball knocked over an electrical applicance into the sink full of water. That caused an electrical fire which Karin and his mother was seriously injured in. Shortly after that...they died. Toshiro never forgave himself or his friends and became locked in his own little corner of despair. The only thing he does now is paint, to display his emotions, and because his little sister loved his drawings."

Momo was shocked. She had no idea that Toshiro had been through such an unfortunate turn of events. She felt sad and the need to cry but no tears came out. Of course, she was not a regular human.

"That's why you don't see many electrical appliances in this house, and maybe that's why he is acting so cold towards - "

"Matsumoto!"

Momo and Rangiku both turned to an angry Toshiro. His face was full of hatred, his eyes piercing them like daggers. _He had been watching us the whole time,_ Momo thought.

"Toshiro I -"

"Stop, I don't want to hear it. Matsumoto, stay away from this android and never talk to her again." He shifted towards Momo. "You, I never want to speak to you again. Got it? Stay away from me and I'll stay away from you." He spoke angrily and swiftly.

Rangiku smiled sadly. "Sorry Momo, but I guess this is my punishment for telling you. It was good meeting you, at the very least." She got up and left, with Toshiro trailing behind.

--

Never had Momo felt so alone inside. Sure, she had just been 'born' but why did his words sting so much? She wanted to help him. She wanted to be close to him. She did not know why but she hated seeing him so lost. But the truth was, she was lost right now too.

"If you never want to speak to me again, so be it."

--

**A/N:** Lol yay chapter two. :3 I hate to keep people waiting but somehow I hate updating quickly too, LOL. Yeah yeah the storyline is boring now but trust me in a couple of chapters things will spice out Thanks for your reviews and suggestions!

**Please review! Constructive criticism/comments welcomed; but please no bashing/flaming. I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
